Talk:Versions of Doom and Doom II
There is more information in the "unofficial changelog" which I've linked to and also the DOOM FAQ. This mostly comes from the output from README.EXE in old versions. There doesn't seem to be much information about what changed in the later versions (> 1.666). Fraggle 15:43, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Does anyone know when the >200% armour bug was fixed. I remember it being in v1.2 (And looking at toastytech, it was also in v0.99) but it was fixed by v1.666. (And now for something completely different: v1.2 shareware was preferred over the v1.666 one because v1.666 always Venitian Blind Crashed in E1M1 if it wasn't finished fast enough. Not to mention that I missed my 230%+ armour. Never had that crash in any other level, including Doom II :\) -- TheDarkArchon 14:52, 25 January 2006 (UTC) This page should probably include when Doom II was released. Something more inportant... are the Doom Collector's Edition games all version 1.9? : They're all the "Ultimate Doom" revision, so no, not entirely. See Doom 1.9 for details. Ryan W 16:47, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Title? The title "Doom change log" would be appropriate for an article commenting on an existing change log. This is, though, an article attempting to list all the differences between versions. Maybe we could use Doom and Doom II releases or Doom and Doom II versions instead? Maybe Doom releases (or versions) should be enough. Another thing; keep in mind the versions refer to the EXE/WAD combinations (game releases), and not just the executables, as the change notes show. We already have some wad change info, and more details can be added through comparisons and notes. In wad change cases it's necessary to say in which of the two games they apply, as both used the same version numbers with a few exceptions (v1.7a and the pirated v1.666 for Doom II). One easy way to tell if a level has been modified is to extract the level lumps or two consecutive versions and then compare the two wads containing only them with a file or binary comparison tool. Who is like God? 16:16, 2 April 2008 (UTC) : If people feel it's more convenient we could also have separate articles, one for Doom engine changes, one for Doom IWAD changes, and one for Doom II IWAD changes (unless there's a reason to keep Doom and Doom II IWAD changes together) The IWAD changes would take more time to compile as we don't have much specific info yet, but it should be an interesting subject to document. Who is like God? 18:07, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :: I've edited the version page to go with a split here. We can have a detailed list of changes in each game listing mainly the IWAD changes (and noting in each case the corresponding versions of the engines that go with them), in one article per game, and then the list of known executable changes as part of the Doom engine page. I'm not moving anything yet because many pages are linking here now. Who is like God? 23:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::: US$0.02: Agree that "Doom change log" is an inexact title. AFAICT our current convention is that map articles should include detailed descriptions of changes between versions, so the IWAD changes in this list need not be split into a separate page as they would probably just be links to the subsections of the map articles. Ryan W 18:26, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Good thinking; one article should be enough here since the bulk of the info should be about the engine or just in general. Who is like God? 01:00, 18 April 2008 (UTC) -warp idiosyncrasy? This probably doesn't qualify as a bug, so I won't put it on the bug talk page... Some people who use the original DOS programs seem to enjoy mixing and matching the exes/IWADs to see what happens. This is a side effect I've not seen mentioned anywhere before. Ryan W 21:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Version 1.6? Who wrote about the demos in that version? I downloaded that patch (and applied it over v1.2) myself and the demos doesn't seem to work... the player just does crazy loops in E3M1 while saving the game and nothing else. hfc2X 20:12, 8 July 2009 (UTC) 1.25 sybex? DoomGate.de hosts a Sybex version of Shareware Doom, which is numbered 1.25. Anybody knows what are the changes between it and 1.2? --Gez 09:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) First registered version Is 1.1 really the first registered version of Doom? The 1.1 patch was released several days after shareware 1.0, which already included ordering info. What would you get if you ordered on the shareware release day? 03:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC)